Yuki Buxaplenty
Yuki Anthony "Turner" Armada Buxaplenty also known as Yuki Buxaplenty is the Member of the Buxaplenty Empire. He is one of the Main Protagonists of Codename: Kids Never Die T.V. Series. His two Alter Egos were Queen Metaria and Sailor Rider. He is the Jinchūriki of the Divine Fortress. Appearance Yuki Buxaplenty is a 13 to 20 year old teenager with Blond Hair and Blue Eyes. He recently wears a Blue and White tuxedo shirt with a black necktie, Black Trousers and Brown shoes. In Queen Metaria Form, It resembles Giratina's Origin Form with six black ghostly streamers on its back with red spikes at the tips. Its legs are reduced to spikes, and four additional golden spikes appear near the edge of its tail. Yuki's robot form is Laser Mecha Sonic. Laser Mecha Sonic is the Mobian based Hedgehog like Robot made of blue metal. It's chest is now made up of four horizontal 'plate armor-like' segments the same color as Sonic the Hedgehog's skin, and Sonic's eyes now sport a color scheme similar to Metal Sonic's, and he also has Robot Master styled boots and shoulder pads. Personality Yuki Buxaplenty is arrogant, selfish, and spoiled. Despite being a member of the Buxaplenty Empire, He was kind and friendly to Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. Even though Yoko was sad about her parents, Yuki is known to comfort her that death natural way of life. Abilities Combat Skills In Combat, Yuki is a lethal and extremely powerful force that very few can defeat. He never holds back on his immense strength, making him a brutal fighter with a distinct killer instinct. His skills are more than a match for even the strongest in the series, and has been able to take down some of the most fearsome foes of the series on his own. Chaos Powers Yuki is naturally able to tap into the arcane powers of any nearby Chaos Emeralds to utilize their chaos energy to empower himself and can use a wide variety of Chaos Powers, most of which he does not need a Chaos Emerald to perform. Yuki trademark Chaos Power is Chaos Control, and is possibly the most adapt user of it in the series, having mastered it to perfection. With Chaos Control, he can manipulate space and time to slow down time and warp across space, and can use it delicately enough to distort space in small centralized areas, such as around his fists or in midiar. Additionally, he can mold Chaos Control into a variety of offensive and defensive moves and even use it to heal himself. His second most used Chaos Power is his Chaos Spear technique, where he throws bolts of chaos energy at his opponent. His most powerful technique, however, is the Chaos Blast. With this, Yuki releases a shockwave of chaos energy that eliminates everything within its range. Alternatively, he can focus it into a beam for more concentrated damage. Equipment *Yuki wears a pair of specialized shoes, called Hover Shoes. These footwear are the primary source of Yuki's Mach 5 Speed. Jinchūriki Transformations *Yuki was known tap into the Power of the Divine Fortress enabling him to discharge a burst of Chakra. Yuki is able to use the power of each level of chakra up to the full Ten Tails' form. Despite promising to never use the power, he was able to stop and absorb a powerful energy from the Chaos Emeralds, the Rave Stones and the Egg Ragnarok. Transformations Super Yuki *By harnessing the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, can enter a Super State, transforming him into Super Yuki. In this state, All of his abilities are equal to Paul Gekko's power to control the Tailed Beast. Background Early Life After Adam and Eve ate the fruit from the Tree of Good and Evil and Jesus died on the Cross, Yuki Buxaplenty was born along with his brother and his sister; Kuon, three force sensitive Hylians, to a, extremely rich, affluent family that resides in a large mansion-like Capital of Konoha Republic, "Buxaplenty Palace". Yuki Buxaplenty's neglectful and loving parents, who were would rather be both counting the money and spending time with their son. His Parents hired a super evil babysitter; Remy, who is from Shadoloo led by Master Bison to be taking care of Yuki while his parents are at work. Like Timmy Gekko. Timmy Turner, Ami Burklight and Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Yuki Buxaplenty got twin Fairy Godfathers; Bucket and Yipper, who were Fairy God Guardians led by their Leader. Yuki's Parents leave some blueprints on his briefcase after graduating law school. Grand Civil War When Yuki Buxaplenty was kidnapped by the Terrorist Coalition's Armada, Yuki wishes the Fleet was skeletal and for a parachute. Yuki Buxaplenty was now under the care of President Gau Anthony Meguro "Dickson" Uno. At some point, Yuki met a young Yoko Gekko, who would get revenge on the Humans for killing her parents. Yuki saved Yoko by killing the all of the "Hylian Poachers" causing the humans to be on the brink of extinction with the help of the Queen of Shroobs. Birth of the Galactic Eggman Empire Prior to the birth of Paul Gekko, Yuki takes part of School's Out!: The Musical event. Timmy and his friends are released for summer vacation and begin causing havoc for Konohatropolis thanks to the Pixies intensifying the children's fun (Kids Just Being Kids). Looking for an answer, the parents are introduced to Flappy Bob who recommends the kids be put in his Learnatorium before they get hurt and cause the parents any more harm (Get Flappy). AJ, Chester, and Francis are dropped off at the Learnatorium. The car of the Turner family pulls up in the Learnatorium driveway. Timmy's father takes Francis, who is too large to fit down a "child drop-off" chute, and throws him out of the way so he can drop Timmy in. Timmy's parents are relieved as they can now do whatever they want. With all the kids trapped in the Learnatorium with nothing to do, H.P. and Sanderson ping to Timmy and convince him that the root of all his current problems his adults. With coaxing from the Pixies, Timmy wishes that kids were in charge (Adults Ruin Everything /Da Pixie Rap). For some reasons, Yuki have accidentally wished for Shadoloo's Leader; Master Bison being a all-powerful magical leader of Konohagakure and also the extinction of the Shimizu Clan plus the true revival of the Galactic Empire. To make matters worse, Timmy loses his Godparents when Jorgen von Strangle announces to all fairies that Da Rules say they have to be Godparents of the "dominant species of Dens: Hylians. Yuki's Younger Brother ends up getting Cosmo and Wanda and Poof as godparents and godbrother, and is for a time apparently the subject of his own Fairly OddParents opening song spoof. Family *Remy- Babysitter *Yuki Buxaplenty's Father- Father *Yuki Buxaplenty's Mother- Mother *Kuon Buxaplenty- Elder Sister *Paul Buxaplenty- Brother *Bucket- Fairy Godfather *Yipper- Fairy Godfather *Els-enora- Pet *Yoko Gekko- Love Interest/Wife *Yoko Buxaplenty- Son Tailed Beasts Divine Fortress/Pescan Orochi Gallery Yuki's Fairy God Guardians (2016).png|Yuki's Fairy Godfathers Yuki Buxaplenty (2016) Sprite.png Yuki Buxaplenty (2016) Sprites.png Kings Next Door (2016) Sprites.png Yuki Buxaplenty (2016) Scene Sprites.png Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters